Through the Well and Back Again
by Jinni-chan51
Summary: Kagome doesn't like leaving her family to look for shards so when she senses one in her own era, the gang comes to her time to look for it. KagInu fluff and implied MirSan
1. Default Chapter

_Okay, I really wanted to do a family fic and the vagueness of this chapter will be explained in the next one! I hope that you all like it and I won't be able to write the next chapter until the week after next because I have exams all week and then will be going out of town for a few days.....so yeah! Anyways, I know this chapter doesn't really leave a lot to be desired, but the next chapter will be better and have more plot.! Lol! Thanks guys!_  
  
**_Through the Well_**  
  
**The scenery of the peaceful shrine seemed to stand still as a raven haired miko stood, poised by an ancient well. The door of the well house was thrown wide open so the bright spring sunlight could flow in. A small breeze ruffled the girls green school girl skirt and seemed to be beckoning her into the well, and to her secret world. Kagome took a step ahead and placed both of her hands on the well and peered into the seemingly endless depths.  
  
She took a deep breath and one hand flew up to the jagged, half finished pink jewel, hanging from her neck. The little jewel was such a burden, yet holding it in her hand, in front of the portal to her dual life, her best friends, and her secret love, she felt it's positive power flow through her body. As she clutched the small gem in her grip, her thoughts slowly turned to the silver haired hanyou that didn't realize he had her heart in his clawed hand. She was so lost in her thoughts of the dog demon that she didn't realize her little brother come into the well house  
  
"Kagome? Are you going to visit Inuyasha?" Souta asked his older sister timidly.  
  
She turned to face the sweet face of her younger sibling. He was so caring and innocent; she couldn't help but love him, even if he was kind of annoying at times.  
  
"Yeah Souta, but I'll be back before you know it." Kagome answered.  
  
"But.....b-but Kagome, I'll, m-miss you. I get so scared when your not here."  
  
"Oh Souta! I need you to be strong and take care of Grandpa and mom." Kagome bent down and hugged her brother.  
  
She brushed away a tear that had leaked out of his brown eye. She gave him another hug and turned towards the well again. She stood up on the ledge, ready to jump into the black abyss that she knew all too well. With a wink at her brother, she plunged into the darkness and was encased in deep purple light.  
  
She let out a sigh when she was on the other side of the magic portal, feeling slightly discouraged. The young miko stood in the well, thinking for a second of what she was leaving behind. She was seriously considering going back to her own era until she heard the call of her friends that reminded her why she came.**


	2. Chapter Two Kagome's Doubts

Wow! It's been so long since I updated this one! I kept trying to but had this MAJOR writer's block, but I'm over it now and here is the story! But before I let you read it I have to say a very special thank you to Queen-Guinevere-Gwyn!!! If you hadn't inspired me to write again by letting me beta your story (btw, I think it's posted on fictionpress if you wanna check it out! Its a pretty awesome story!)! And thank you so much for editing my story, I wouldn't have pulled it off without you or the Juicy Fruit song !

**__**

**__**

**_Through the Well and _****_Back Again_**

**Chapter 2**

Coming back from the Feudal Era had been especially hard on Kagome this time. Of course she had left in a huff when Inuyasha had mentioned Kikyo and told Kagome that she was merely a shard-detector, but this time it was different for some reason.

Sure, she was used to the names and harsh tones from the white-haired half demon with the body of a Greek god (not that she would ever admit it ). But since she had just renewed her will to come back to Inuyasha, she was even more disappointed when he had said the usual insults.

She had been sprawled on her bed all morning, stewing in her own unhappy thoughts. She was still in her pajamas and her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes slightly puffy. Around noon there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she muttered, not taking her eyes off the ceiling. The door slowly opened and her mother poked her head through the crack.

"Kagome-chan? Are you coming down for lunch? You must be hungry, you missed breakfast." Her mother said timidly.

"I'll be down in a minute, okaa-san." She answered monotonously, still not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. Her mother crossed the room quickly and sat on her daughter's bed.

"What did he do this time, dear?"

This, of course, caused the flood gates to break loose, and Kagome's sobs wracked her body. Her mother caught her in a soft embrace and hugged her crying baby.

Once the girl had calmed down enough to make comprehensible sentences, she told her mother of her troubles.

Flash Back

The sun was setting in the Feudal Era, and great, red and orange streaks were thrown across the still pale blue sky. As Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut, she gasped at the sheer brilliance of the sky. Yet another reason she kept coming back to this Era, everything was still untouched and real. She smiled and began humming a tune to herself as she prepared dinner. When the water began to boil, she went to get the meat for the stew, but as she was standing up from the ground, she noticed a pair of amber eyes watching her intensely from inside a tree.

She stared back at him, knowing instantly that he wasn't looking at her. Not really. Kagome sighed, and continued working on dinner. Sure, she couldn't replace his first love, no one could. But now that Kikyo was back, it seemed right for him to go back to her. Kagome wasn't angry at either of them, she and Inuyasha had never really had anything special, and he was fully capable of making his own choices.

But still, deep down inside of her, Kagome still hoped that one day the half-demon would return her feelings. She looked up and stared at him again, with just as much intensity as he gave her. They stayed like this for a while, just staring, until the silence was broken by Inuyasha.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? Your starting to weird me out!" he said. His eyes lightened a little and he didn't seem so serious.

"You were staring at me too!" Kagome retorted.

"Yeah well, I have good reason!"

"Just because I look like Kik- "her sentence was cut short by Shippo's happy voice.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-kun! Are ya glad to see me?" the kitsune asked.

"Of course, Shippo!" Kagome answered as she engulfed him in a hug. Inuyasha merely "feh-ed" and disappeared on another branch of the tree. Miroku and Sango came through the woods a few minutes after Shippo.

"You guys are just in time! Dinners ready!" Kagome grinned at her friends and dished everyone up. Once everyone was happily chewing on their food, she brought a bowl over to Inuyasha.

"Look, I'm sorry about arguing with you before. You scared me too, the way you were staring at me." Kagome said, handing him the bowl. Too bad he wasn't actually looking at me, she thought to herself.

"Feh." Was all he said to her.

"I know that you don't really see me, that you're really looking at Kikyo." She said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"What do you know about anything? You're just a stupid shard detector! And you don't look like Kikyo, she was different!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome turned on her heel and ran to the well. Not caring about the stuff she left behind, or if she said good-bye. She didn't let her tears fall until she was on the other side of the well.

End Flashback

After telling her mother all about her troubles, Kagome fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Leaving her worries for when she woke up.

But, as the melancholy girl slept and life continued on around her, a man laughed to himself.

He flicked back his short, curly, brown hair and continued to giggle his insane laugh. His bright blue eyes flashed with malice as he painfully injected the glowing jewel shard into the wriggling snake.

Once the jewel was strategically placed in between the snakes eyes, he set it free to do his dirty work.

"Slither my pretty. Get that girl, and her little dog demon too!" he whispered to himself. As he watched the snake glide across the pavement, towards Higurashi shrine, his maniacal laughter erupted again.

* * *

Thanks so much those who reviewed! pyro chick, desy and Shuichi66, thank you so much for reviewing and I am so sorry this chappy took me so long! huggles you all


End file.
